The Snow Alchemist
by Ichigo-sempai
Summary: Miribell Butler was your average 15-year-old girl. Aside from the fact that she's now the second youngest to recieve the title of state alchemist. Her alchemy is a little different though. She uses snow. Miri decides that in order to fully become a great
1. Chapter 1

Chaper One The Snow Alchemist

Miribell Butler woke up to the sound of rain. She hated rain, so she didn't really feel like getting up. But, today was the day she set off for a journey to find the only person she thought was worthy to train her. The Fullmetal Alchemist. With his training Miri knew that she could be one of the best state Alchemists ever. Miri was the second youngest person to obtain the title of state Alchemist. Her alchemy skills were a little different than most peoples, but she didn't mind. Her dream is to become the best alchemist she can be for the military so that she can save more lives than she may have to destroy. Miri's dream wasn't always this though, her father was a Luitenant for the state and also a state alchemist. He was the one that had taught her all she knew. When she was thirteen she took the state alchemist test and had passed, making her the second youngest to ever recieve the title. Miri was extatic, but her father wanted more from her. He always took her to meetings and important things, but she never enjoyed them. Her only dream was to one day fall in love, get married, have a family, that sort of thing. Alchemy was never a part of what she wanted until her father was killed. When that happened alot of things changed for her. She was suddenly overwhelmed with lots of responsibilities, Her mother was a wreck, and she and her little brother moved in with her Aunt and Uncle Swan. It was around that time that she had decided that no matter what, she shouldn't let herself get depressed. She wanted to be the light at the end of the tunnel for everyone she knew. Here she was a few years later about to leave the only family she had. But, as much as it pained her, it was something she felt she had to do. She packed the rest of her things into her suitcase and got dressed. It would take about a days' worth train ride to get to Resembool, which is where the Fullmetal Alchemist was reported last. She walked downstairs and had breakfast with her aunt, uncle, and little brother Marc. After breakfast she said her goodbuys to her aunt and Marc and set off to the train station with her uncle.

"Uncle Swan, " she said as they were walking towards the drop-off point, "Do you think I can do this? I mean, is it really possible for me to be a better alchemist than my father?" she said as she watched random passengers board the train. "I have no doubt about it Miri. My brother was a good alchemist, but he didn't have a heart as big a yours." he said with a smile, "now, run along before you miss your train." Miri's eyes filled up with tears. She hated the part of her that was weak like that, crying over everything. "I will, and make sure Marc doesn't break anything while I'm gone." she said as she hugged him tightly. "you should be more worried about your aunt breaking something!" he laughed as he watched her board the train. Miri waved goodbye to him and laughed as the train got ready to leave. She settled down in her chair and closed her eyes tightly. She had a whole day of this to deal with, why not get most of it over with faster by sleeping? she smiled to herself, _this time tomorrow, _she thought, _there's a good chance I'll be training with The Fullmetal Alchemist._ she couldn't help but grin to herself as she thought. She wondered what he would be like. He was sixteen now, his brother would be fifteen,_ the same age as me..._ she thought. While she was thinking she decided to pull out her sketchpad and draw some random landscapes. Tommorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Miri streched as she set her bags down. She had just gotten off of the train and was now in Resembool. She glanced at the clock above her, it was twelve o'clock in the afternoon. She was starving. She looked around to find somewhere to eat. While she was walking she couldn't help but notice all the children there. _I wonder if it's a special occasion..._ She thought. She watched the children walk and laugh with their parents. She couldn't help but envy them, they had something that she would never have again. After lunch she began to ask a few of the locals about the Fullmetal. A man came up to her and said that the Fullmetal would most likely be found at the Rockbell's house if he was in Resembool. The man was nice enough to draw Miri a quick little map, she smiled and thanked him, then began to walk to the Rockbell's.

After awile of walking Miri came up to a decent sized house in the heart of Resembool. She walked up to the door and took a deep breath. She was suprisingly Nervous. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. "COMING!" she heard an elderly woman scream at her. Granny Rockbell opened the door and smiled, "and who might you be?" she asked politely. Miri was taken aback for a moment, this woman was very kind_. Surely she wasn't the woman that just screamed?_ Miri blinked. "Uh, excuse me?" Granny Rockbell coughed. "OH! Forgive me! My name is Miribell, Miribell Butler. I-I'm looking for the Fullmetal Alchemist." Miri stammered. Granny Rockbell smiled and asked Miri to come inside, and she did. The house wasn't as clean as Miri thought it would be. "Mrs. Rockbell, may I ask what you DO for a living?" Miri asked. "Please, just call me granny pinako." ,Pinako grinned, " My grandaughter and I are mechanics. Automail mechanics." "Oh..." Miri said thinking."So, what business do you have with Mr. Elric?" Pinako asked Miri.

"oh, you see, I'm a state alchemist myself, and I want to farther my training." Miri said, "I think that he would be an amazing teacher! and...so...I'm looking for him so he can train me. I hear he can perform Alchemy WITHOUT a transmutation circle!" Miri gushed over that last bit. Pinako laughed, "Well, he's not here right now. However he does plan on visiting sometime in two weeks. So what are you going to do until then?"

Miri stopped. _two weeks? I-I had only planned on staying here for about a day! Two MAX!_ Miri began to panic, she wouldn't have somewhere to stay or-

"YO GRANNY!" winry yelled as she jumped down the stairway. Miri about had a heart attack! "Oh!" winry grinned, "Who's this?"

"she's an alchemist. She wants ED to train her."

"ED? why him? oh well, doesn't matter, Hi! I'm Winry, Winry Rockbell." She smiled at Miri.

"I-I'm M-Miri... Miri B-Butler..." she said startled.

"Hey granny! How about she stay here until Ed get's here?" winry smiled

"well..." Pinako looked at Miri, and then at Winry, "Sure! why not? under ONE condition though!"

"Sure! anything!!" Miri beamed. _they are SO nice! I'll have somewhere to stay!!_

"You have to clean the house." Pinako smirked

"I'll do it!" Miri grinned.

"good, you'll stay in Winry's room."

"Yay! a roomie!" winry smiled.

Miri and Winry went upstairs and set up a place for Miri to sleep. Tomorrow Miri would start on this filthy room!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miri had been at Granny Pinako's house for a week now. _Only one more week until Fullmetal gets here! _Miri thought cheerfully. She looked around the house once more, _and one more week of cleaning this endless abyss..._ she thought as she picked up her duster again. Being automail mechanics, Granny Pinako and Winry always had a mess to clean somewhere. But Miri didn't mind, they were nice enough to let her stay here. Besides, over the past week, Winry and Miri had become really good friends. They talked about alot of things, their pasts, Fullmetal, and just pointless things. One thing did irriate Miri though. Winry wouldn't tell her what Fullmetal looked like. Winry wanted to see if Miri could tell him apart from his brother. _Shouldn't be all that hard, I mean, they have to call him "Fullmetal" for SOME reason!_ Miri thought as she took out the vacuum. She continued to clean until the house was spotless.

"Miri!" Winry yelled as Miri was reading one of her favorite books.

"Yes, winry?" Miri said as she looked up from her book.

"Guess what?" Winry said exitedly. "No, what?" Miri said as she was growing aggrivated. _This had better be good, I was just getting to the good part,_ Miri thought as she sighed and closed her book.

"WE are going... Shopping!" Winry said with a mischevious grin.

"Uh...shopping? for what?"

"You'll see."

"But I hate suprises."

"But you'll like this one! come on Miri! please go with me!!"

"...fine..."

"good! now come on!" Winry said as she grabbed Miri's arm and ran towards the door.

"Okay. You brought me here. now what?" Miri said impatiently. They were standing at the center of the Market Square in Resembool and Winry was looking at a map. "Hang on a sec! according to the map..." winry said as she looked around, "The store should be... There!" she said as she jumped up and headed to a store that had **Mechanic's Heaven** on the sign above it. _Great. I shouldve known it would be something like this._ Miri giggled to herself as she followed Winry into the store. "I'm here to pick up a few parts I ordered." Winry said to the clerk. The clerck then nodded his head and went to the back. Miri looked at winry and wondered what on earth she was going to make this time, but before she could ask, the clerk walked back and handed winry a large motor-looking thing. Winry smiled and thanked the clerk and walked out. "What in the world is that?" Miri asked. "Well you see, it happens to be a super-rare E1-244 motor!" Winry said with a gleam in her eyes. "English please?" miri said scowling. "Well, I'm going to hook this motor up to the vacuum and PRESTO! Super-spotless house in less than a minute!" winry grinned as they were walking back to the house. "Uh...that sounds...dangerous..." Miri mumbled partially to herself. _What I'd like to say is that she's going to blow the house up..._

"Don't be silly! if course it's safe!"

"You sure?"

"Positve!"

"Still positive winry?" Miri laughed as she and Winry stood before a mountain of dust and dirt.

"B-But! My plan was foolproof!" Winry sighed as she surveyed the damage. Miri couldn't help but laugh. When they were finished installing the motor to the vacuum, they plugged it up in the Living Room. As soon as they flipped the switch, the vacuum exploded. Miri was glad that winry thought of it though. Now she'd have something to do for the rest of the week.

(later that night)

"I'm so sorry Miri! It's all my fault that you had to reclean the house." Winry said as they were getting ready for bed. "No, it's okay. I didn't have anything to do anyways." Miri smiled at her new friend. "Okay, whatever you say. I know I wouldn't want to clean it!" winry smiled. Miri just shook her head and climed into her blanket. "You know Miri, Ed'll be here any day now." Winry said as she sat down to brush her hair. "Yeah... I know..." Miri said as she tried to hide her exitement.

_Trust me, I know. "Any day now" couldn't come soon enough!_ Miri thought as she closed her eyes.

"Night Miri!"

"goodnight winry, by the way..."

"yes?"

"I'll ask you tomorrow."

"Uh, okay... goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Miri woke up and set to cleaning as soon as she could. ANY day now he was supposed to come. That was four days ago! Still, cleaning helped her not be so impatient. Miri woke up Winry and Granny Pinako and the two of them set to what they would be doing. Miri yawned, in the last couple of days exitement had kept her from sleeping, and now she was REALLY tired.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Miri was done cleaning the house again. She looked around one more time to make sure that there wasn't anything else for her to do. _Well..._

_One little nap wouldn't hurt would it?_ she thought as she laid down on the couch. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

Winry walked into the living room and saw Miri sleeping. Winry knew miri hadn't been sleeping much, so she left her be and sat down to read.Winry noticed that Miri slept kinda like Ed, she giggled to herself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Winry jumped up and ran to answer it. "Hey Winry!" Edward grinned. Alphonse waved at her from behind. "It's about time you guys came! we've been waiting forever!" she grinned as she let them in. "Ed! Al! nice to see you two!" granny Pinako smiled as she walked down the stairs to greet them. "I'll go set your stuff in your room." she smiled. "So, long time no see huh?" Al laughed as he went to sit down. "Uh...what is this?" he said with a panicked expression. "huh?" Ed walked over to see what Al was looking at. "OMIGOSH!" winry shreiked as she ran over to Miri, "Miri!! Miri get up!!"

"w-what is it?" Miri mumbled as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Ed's here!" Winry yelled at her to wake her up.

It took Miri a minute for that to sink in. "Oh..." she said as her face turned beet red, "H-Hi. I'm Miribell Butler. Nice t-to meet you!" She said as she quickly stood up and straigtened her skirt.

"No problem, but why are you here?" Ed asked her quizzically.

"Miri has been- oh hold on a second! Miri, which one is Ed and which on is Alphonse?" Winry grinned. Miri looked for a minute._ Surely it was the one in armor...although, it seems as though he is just a shell. No way they'd let someone like that into the military. The Older-looking one though... you can tell his arm is automail. And I've seen a few people in the military with automail so..._ "Him." she said as she pointed to Ed, "This one's Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the other is Alphonse, his brother." she said happily. Winry, ed, and al stared at her in shock. It was rare that someone guess correctly right off the bat! "Woah Miri! your'e right!" Winry smiled at her.

"So, you've heard of me?" Ed grinned. he liked the idea of being famous.

"Yes! of course I have! Youre not only the youngest to recieve the title of State Alchemist, but you can also perform alchemy without a transmutation circle! How could I not have heard of you!" she said beaming.

"Oh really?" Ed chuckled. He was liking her already. "So, who are you? the name Butler is familiar, but last time I checked it was a forty-year-old man." he smiled.

Miri gaped at him. _Well, maybe he just doesn't check the rosters or care about that kind of thing._ she thougt dissappointed.

"You don't know who she is Ed? I've heard of her." Al came over to them, "She's Miribell Swan/Butler, age 15, second youngest to recieve the Title of State Alchemist and third female. I thought you read the roster big brother!"

_phew!_ Miri breathed a sigh of relief_ at least ONE of them knew I existed!_

"Well yeah Al, but I don't care about that stuff unless they surpass me." Ed said.

Miri's jaw dropped. _How on earth can he be so rude! why the nerve of that little midget!_

"Ed! She just so happened to have come a long ways just to meet you! Not to mention she sparkled up this dump for TWO WEEKS waiting on you! She wants you to train her!" Winry yelled at him. Miri was so glad she had a friend like her. "So? If she sucks bad enough to need training why did she even join the military?" Ed said flatly. _I have better things to do then train some military flunky._ he thought to himself.

"Ed! you'll hurt her feelings! She's right here you know!" winry yelled as she was becoming angrier.

"So? she's a _girl_, I don't care HOW she feels."

"Edward! what is wrong with you!?" winry yelled and then looked at miri.

"I-I'm fine. I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were so busy." she said as she ran out of the room.

"Now see what you've done? What is your problem anyways?" winry frowned as she ran after Miri.

"Big brother...you were awfully rude..." Al said as he looked at his brother.

"I didn't mean it that way, But we need to focus on finding the Philosofer's stone. NOT babysitting some whiny little military dropout."

"But Ed! She's nowhere NEAR dropout! (I mean, I don't even know why she wants you to train her.) She's actually extremly advanced! Her technique is really different!"

"Different? how?"

"If you cared, you'd go after her and tell her you'll train her."

Ed stood up. "Fine. somethings are better left a mystery. I'll go unpack."

"ED!!"

"I'm just kidding Al. Don't be such a worry wart." Ed said and then walked out of the house.

Miri and Winry were sitting in the yard when Ed walked up to them. "Uh, mind if I join you guys?" he asked.

"Told ya so." Winry laughed, and Miri laughed too. "What?" Ed said impatiently. "Nothing, so what did ya need?" winry asked him. "Uh, I was thinking and...I'm sorry I was rude. I'll _consider_ training you Miribell. But First, I'd like to see what you can do." he smiled.

Miri was soo happy. "Of course I'll show you! now?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

_This should be cool, Ive never actually seen Miri do alchemy_. Winry thought.

Miri stood up and then looked around she saw a small puddle of water and decided to do one of her favorite things with alchemy. She quickly drew a transmutation circle by the puddle and in a flash the puddle was gone. A few seconds later snow began to fall over Ed and Winry.

"Wow Miri!" winry said as she held out her hands and let the snow fall into them.

_I won't lie, I am empressed. But I hope this little kid's trick isn't all she can do._ Ed thought as he looked at the snow. "So? what did you think? I can do more, but I love snow so..." Miri asked exitedly. "It was... empressive... and here I thought they called you the Snow Alchemist because of your hair." Ed grinned. When he first saw her, he thought she looked like a really young old lady. Miri's hair just so happened to be as white as the purest snow. Now Ed saw that she was actually kind of cute. She was around his height and had Snow white hair and golden eyes, sometimes brownish. Miri grinned "That too! So you'll train me?" she asked exitedly.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

"REALLY!?"

"yes...really"

"I'm soooo happy!" she said as she glomped him. He pulled her off of him and scowled. "But I have a few rules."

"uh-huh! anything!"

"Okay, here they are, one. NO touching. Two, I am always right. DO NOT argue with me. Thirdly, Do as I say or no more training. that means if I say stay, you stay. lastly. DO NOT TOUCH ME, HUG ME, SMILE AT ME, or anything. it's just flat-out creepy. got it?"

"Sir yes sir!"

_oh brother. poor Miri..._ Winry sighed as she , miri, and ed walked back into the house.

"So? are you going to train her big brother?" AL asked his brother when he saw them walk back into the house. "Yup." Ed said as he grabbed his bag and walked up to the room. "Don't worry about him Miri. He's actually kinda nice once he gets to know you." Alphonse smiled as he grabbed her hand and shook it, "I'm alphonse, but just call me Al. I have a feeling we're gonna be around each other alot now." Miri smiled and shook his hand back, "Nice to meet you. So what do you guys do? just travel around everywhichplace looking for the Philosofer's stone? So am I going with you?" she asked him. Al thought about it awile.

"well, If he's going to train you then yes! and yes we do travel alot. But if you get tired of walking you can always ride in here!" he said happily as he thumped his hollow body. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Miri quoted and laughed. _At least Al's nice. Good to know I won't be lonely for the rest of the time._ "So when are we setting out?" she asked Al.

"Um, I don't know... But I'll ask Ed in the morning. I think he's kinda tuckered out from the trip. So am I! so I'll see you two tomorrow! Goodnight winry! Goodnight Miri!" he said as he walked up the stairs to the room he shared with Ed. "Wow. they're like...so...different... Al seems like the older brother!" Miri giggled. "Yeah. Al's always nice. You wouldn't know what he went through. Ed on the other hand..." Winry said and then sighed. "So, shall we go to sleep?"

"sure, why not." Miri said, "My nap was interuppted anyways!"

they both laughed and headed towards their room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaper 5.

Miri woke up and looked out the window. It was dark outside so she knew she was up a little too early. But once Miri woke up, it was nearly impossible. So she got up and walked into the hallway. She had to be quiet since everyone else was asleep. Miri firgured she could get dressed and then go outside and read for a good two or three hours. She also was happy she'd get to she the sunrise. Summer was almost over and then Fall would begin. Miri loved fall, but not near as much as she loved Winter. She finished getting dressed and grabbed her book. She slowly tiptoed down the stairs and then walked outside. As soon as she found a nice spot in the thick, tall, grass to sit down she heard something move. _What on earth?_ She thought, _It's probably just a rabbit or something._ she scolded herself for worrying about something so stupid. As soon as she picked up her book and began reading she heard footsteps! _Just stay calm and turn around slowly._ She said as she took a deep breath. "Can't sleep either huh?" Ed said as he walked up from behind her. Miri stifled a yell. "You scared me!" she gasped. "Sorry." he smirked and sat down next to her. "Uh, I'm kind of an early riser. To answer your previous question. you?" Miri said.

"Well, I went to bed alot earlier than what I'm usually do. I usually sleep kind of late." he said as he looked out at the field. Miri giggled, "That's what Winry said..."

"Why do I have the feeling you know most of my really embarassing stories?" he sighed._ Stupid winry... Ooh when I get a hold of her..._ Ed brooded. Miri laughed, "Not that many, I think. Just her favorites." "Oh. I wonder which those are." he said flatly.

"Really wanna know?"

"No. I don't. I'm kinda scared to even ask."

Miri laughed again, "Yeah, I'm sure you are...So, I guess it is possible!"

"What?" he asked her.

"Us being friends...I mean... you know... you were kinda... I don't know...rude?" she mumbled the last part. Ed looked away embarassed._ Way to get to the point..._ he thought sarcastically.

"Hey, about that. you can ask Al, I've been kinda...edgy lately. I really am sorry. I acted like a total jerk, but yeah, I think we might get along." he said. Miri smiled. _See? there's good in everybody._ she smiled to herself. "It's okay, happens to the best of us. As long as we aren't at each other's throats I'm fine! By the way, when are we leaving?"

"Uh, tomorrow if all goes well. I'd like to stay at least one more day with Granny Pinako and Winry." he said as he stood up. "Yeah, they really are amazing people... which reminds me..." she said with an evil grin, "Uh..I have something to ask you."

"What?" he asked as he turned around. I

"I'll ask you later, It'd be kinda awkward to ask now. Maybe once we hit the road." she smiled.

"Uh...Okay? Well, I'm going inside to wake up Al, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to watch the sunrise! Then I'll come inside and make waffles!"

"Waffles?" he asked her and smiled.

"Yup. Winry really likes them."

"Alright, after breakfast, would you like to start training?"

"YES!!" she beamed. Ed laughed and walked inside.

"Good morning everybody!" Miri beamed as Granny Pinako, Winry, Ed and Al sat down and started eating waffles. "Good morning!" Winry smiled with a mouthful of waffles. "Gosh winry! how many times do I have to ask you to stop chewing with your mouth full of gunck! geez! you have the manners of a babarian!" Miri yelled at winry. Al couldn't help but laugh. "So, Miri? Ready to start?" Ed asked trying not to laugh at Winry. "Yes!!" she yelled as she jumped up.

"Alright. First things first Miri." Ed said as they stood out in the middle of a large field, "I need to know that you can defend yourself. Being a state alchemist means that your're gonna be undergoing constant attacks, whether by train hijackers or oroborros. Plus, your a girl. and (no offense) But girls are always attacked first." He said. Miri nodded her head. She knew all too well that women were prime targets of any attacker. "So, you and I are going to do a little one-on-one combat, Since I'm so much more advanced at my fighting, I'll take it a little easy on ya." he grinned. Miri smiled. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. It just so happened that her father had taught her how to fight. "Okay."

"On the count of three, say go Al." Ed grinned at his brother. "okay!" Al yelled, "One...Two...Three!"

Ed ran towards Miri and decided to go with a roundhouse kick, He was almost about to hit her when she grabbed his leg at a lightning-fast speed and and twisted it. As she twisted it she puncked him in the stomach with her other arm. Ed was shocked for a moment. _She can fight Back?!_ He coughed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot you were going easy on me! I'm so sorry! you can try a little harder if you'd like!" Miri yelled at him. She was humiliated, She didn't mean to hurt him! but to her suprise he got up and grinned, "Don't sweat it, you could've told me you were good though. Shall we?" he smirked. "We shall!" she said as she transmuted a sword out of the rocks beneath her. Ed did the same and soon they began sword combat. Ed was an amazing fighter, but suprisingly, Miri wasn't all that bad herself. She had amazing speed, but her strength was far beyond lacking. after about two hours they both plopped to the ground trying to get their breath back. "Y-Your wheeze actually kinda gasp g-good.." Ed said as he laid down in the grass. Miri copied him but all she could do was smile. Winry ran over to them and gave them a glass of water. "Thanks Winry." Miri smiled. "Your welcome, Ed I think you've met your match! I bet if she was as old as you and had trained as long as you, I think she could beat you!" winry smiled. "No way. I was still holding back ALOT. She's be dead if I had gone all out!" Ed shot back defensively. Winry and Miri laughed. "So what's next?" Miri asked him.

"We'll do more self-defense tomorrow. I'd also like to see how much you know tomorrow too." he said as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of him, "But for now, I need to compose a quiz of sorts." He said as he walked back to the house.

"I never knew you could fight like that!" Winry said as she was watching Al run to the house to catch up to Ed.

"Well, my Dad taught me everything so... yeah." Miri said as she sat up.

"Your Dad must have been amazing." Winry said.

"I'd rather not talk about him." Miri said flatly.

"Oh...okay..." Winry said as she looked away, "By the way, there was something you said you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh Yes!" Miri smiled as she straightened up, "Do you...uh... do you like Ed?"

winry stared at her, "W-What do y-you mean?"

"I was just wondering." Miri smiled. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay."

"M-maybe later..." Winry blushed and stood up. "L-Let's go back inside. You have some studying to do."

Miri got up and grinned. "I will find out though." she said as they ran back to the house.


End file.
